Maka and Soul Thanksgiving special
by satins-rose
Summary: Ok quick one-shot, Souls a nervous romantic and Makas a busy cooker. Actually quite cute in my opinion.


"Dadada... Dadadada..." Hummed a happy ashey blonde, she gently placed the thirty pound turkey in the oven, "Ok, turkey goes into the oven for... 30 minutes before seasoning again." She set the timer and smiled brightly. Thanksgiving was her favorite holiday, the one day a year when they can be thankfull for everything and spend it all together without having to worry about selfish presents, or teeth rotting candy. This year it was her turn to cook the feast, and she was enjoying every second of it, the teen wiped her hands on the baby blue apron, she stretched happily and walked into the living room where her friends were sprawled out all over the couch and floor.

"Just do it Soul, she'll love them!" Said the dirty blonde head resting on her meisters lap, legs dangling from the arm rest.

"I am, she's busy I can't give it to her now." The albino mumbled the last part, he sat indian style on the single arm chair. Soul crossed his arms stubbornly not noticing the blonde lean on his arm rest, her back turned to him as she gave the dirty blonde a curious look.

"Give what to who?" Liz gave a smug smile as Soul shook his head and muttered a nothing under his breath, she shrugged it off and fell onto his lap head resting on his knee. The blonde closed her eyes for a second and rested her hands on her stomache ignoring the suprised glare from her roommate.

"Hey Maka whens the turkey gonna be ready!" Blurted an excited aqua haired assasin, "The man whos gonna surpass god can't be kept waiting!" He cheered pointing a thumb to his face, the tall raven haired girl who stood next to him smiled an apology, "I'm starving! I big man like me shouldn't have to wait for food!" Tsubaki patted his back as he tried to control his growling stomache.

"Black Star told me to keep him away from food today, since it was your turn to cook." The blonde popped her eyes open and smiled proudly at the tall teen.

"Maka makes great turkey! And thats saying something coming from a god like me!" He cheered happily, Maka smiled brighter and stretched her hands behind her head. She stayed seated relaxing for a few minutes, relishing the sound of her friends laughter, before jumping up at the sound of a _ting_. She went to the oven and saw her light brown turkey cooking perfectly, she pulled it out throwing in a few herbs. She slid it back in and clapped her hands happily, turkey would be ready in about twenty minutes more, she walked to the cabinet and took out plates and placed them on the table neatly. Maka took out salt and pepper placing them on the table along with a vase filled with fake flowers. She stood back and admired the new tablecloth Soul bought for the special occasion. Maka jumped slightly at the sound of footsteps entering, she smiled warmly seeing the albino at the corner of her eye.

"What do you think?" She asked softly, Soul just looked around at the table filled with food of all type, they stood in comfortable silence staring at the neatly set table.

"It's great, but I think these would look nicer in the vase." He pulled out a bouqet of roses from behind him. She stared wide eyed at the flowers she gently grasped onto his hands holding them, he was shaking slightly, she could feel him painicking for a response. She looked up at him and held both his hands and the flowers tighter, Maka lifted a hand gently and touched the petals of the roses.

"I don't think red is a good color for Thanksgiving." She said softly, her eyes were drawn to the roses. Soul could feel the rejection in her voice, his heart beat faster as she calmly took the flowers from his grasp holding them to her chest. "But I'll gladly accept them, if you don't mind?" Maka smiled flirty and shifted her weight, Soul stared at her with a blank expression before smiling his infamous shark tooth grin. She leaned in close to him, as did he, they stared at eachothers eyes before closing them, slowly leaning into one another.

But before their lips could meet, a _ting _made Maka jump.

"Turkeys ready!" She turned and went to the oven grabbing a mitten, leaving Soul confused and kissing the air. Before she ran off, Maka handed him the roses back, he stared at them wondering what the hell just happened before he realized something...

He'd have to re-kill that damn turkey...

(A/N)

Not really a quick one-shot, did this on turkey day spent about an hour I think? When I started to work on this I kept getting distracted so I wrote a piece of it then went of to do something else, ah well thanks for reading I love reviews and request soo you know...


End file.
